A representative method of preparing an organopolysiloxane is a method of dehydrating and condensing organosilane or organosiloxane having a hydrolysable group such as an alkoxy group. For example, in the patent document 1, a method of preparing an organopolysiloxane by dehydrating and condensing a disoloxane, a dialkoxydiorganosilane and a trialkoxyorganosilane is disclosed.
However, according to the above method, it is difficult to effectively prepare an organopolysiloxane having a desired structure. For example, according to the above method, it is difficult to prepare a polysiloxane having a sufficiently-long linear structure which is composed of a bifunctional siloxane unit. In addition, according to the above method, it is also difficult to realize a structure in which a silicon atom in a bifunctional siloxane unit is directly connected to a silicon atom in a trifunctional siloxane unit via an oxygen atom.
In addition, according to the above method, it is difficult to remain functional groups involved in a hydrolysis and condensation, for example, a hydrolysable functional group such as an alkoxy group and a hydroxyl group, in the prepared organopolysiloxane.